潜星
by JFmk
Summary: abo慎入


潜星

1

从舰桥出来后千手柱间的身侧又多出几个侍卫，都是他熟悉的面孔，大概是扉间亲自选的。他穿过密封的通道，进入殖民卫星无重的空港。身着联邦制服的军人已经站在升降梯的两侧，他们要等的人还没有到。

"大人。您的头发…"

听到旁人的提示，柱间略带歉意地把散开长发重新扎紧。这种有些不修边幅的态度，时常另人误解他对自己的身份没有足够的自觉。

他成为木叶联邦的首席议员已有三年，联邦和团扇的休战却未到三个月。短暂的协议只是一张薄纸，很快会被新的战火燃尽。千手与宇智波持续七十年无法休止的争斗，从地面一直蔓延到宇宙。

"没料到他们在失去月球基地后变得更狂妄了。"

一侧的侍卫低声愤然，升降梯的顶端逐渐多出紫色军服，人们的表情沉了下来。在地球没有驻点的团扇只有坚守太空的领地，与其说是狂妄不如说是一种执着的绝望。

站在最前方的老者是宇智波的内阁之一，柱间迎了上去，以往自然的笑容在敌人看来如同厚重的迷彩。

协谈还未开始，升降梯旁的骚动引人侧目。一名团扇的军官从顶端一跃而下，黑色的长发与深红的军服浮展在空中。

两边的军人同时绷紧神经，柱间紧盯着那人的面孔，有些掩饰不住脸上的愕然。落在前方的人熟悉又陌生，与柱间四目相会时那双眼睛里的疯狂一闪而逝。

"你迟到了。"

内阁的口吻里夹杂了不悦，对方却不以为然。团扇的人再没有对这位军官做多余的介绍，由着他像布景一样站在远处。柱间看向内阁，无暇思考十年前被自己亲手杀死的人为何活着出现在这里。

整日的协谈没有实际进展，双方答应这次会面或许单纯是为了争取集中战力的时间。柱间卧在休息室的沙发上，他记得上次大战中他用光刃刺进蓝色机体的装甲，没有任何误差彻底融透驾驶舱的核心。敌机爆炸的冲击把他的机体推进黑暗，像铁水一样的热流在心脏上穿孔，但他不能有丝毫悔意。

睁眼时那人就站在床边，柱间一度以为还在梦里，他想伸手才发现四肢失去了知觉。

"这是什么地方？"

"你不用知道。"

"斑—"

斑没有让他把音阶念完，一把锁紧他的喉咙。施力的人闭上眼睛，感受手套下柱间的动脉竭力勃动，他越拧越紧，又突然放手了。柱间在床上猛咳后不断吸气，思路却比刚才清晰，从房间隆顶看这里很可能是架小型飞船。

"我不知道你在策划什么，但你至少要考虑留在卫星上的同盟和内阁大人。"

斑瞥向他低笑出声。

"我听说你要订婚了，柱间。"

"…"

"你会对床上外交感兴趣？"

"你明白我只会对…"

斑听他说着解开了军服的立领和腰带，柱间有些发怔。他脸颊上缺氧导致的潮红一直未退，面前男人的荷尔蒙对他来说是致命吸引，斑不止是他的旧友，也是被他标记过的伴侣。

两人分离太久，做过标记的人也不会对伴侣之外的人发情，柱间很少像那些未经人事的年轻人一样按时服用抑制剂，导致他此刻无从抵抗空气里熟悉的气息。

斑的军服已经脱去大半，配饰和勋章也散在脚下，褪去里面的衬衫后肌肉绷紧的线条完全展露，只有腕部还藏在黑色的手套里。作为战士这是富有爆发力的精湛身躯，作为情人也能令

人血液沸腾。

上身赤裸的人逐渐逼近，左胸边一条骇人的伤疤一直划致心口处。斑的长发垂落到他的颈侧，柱间咬紧了牙，他知道自己马上会被欲望占据。

一只手探进他的西裤的拉链，里面发胀的东西被拨弄出来。手套粗糙的布料托起底端，指尖在铃口游离不止，很快肿痛的地方完全挺立。

房间的温度不高，柱间额边的细发却湿透了，下体热度蹿上头顶，发干的口腔里吞吐出错乱的语句。他不是唯一失控的人，斑不悦地喘着，眼神开始离散。

刚打开的润滑剂淋满了两人的裤子，宇智波索性把外裤和军靴一同扯掉。裸露的双腿夹紧柱间的西装，然后慢慢坐了下去。

"嗯…"

床上的人不可抑制地仰头，不管是灼人的温度还是黏腻的触感都足以把他逼疯。床铺开始起伏，屋内很快溢满了沙哑的低吟。斑的身上只剩下一只手套，沾满发丝的胴体被情欲染上蜜色，随着动作粘膜里的炙物不止弹动。

斑缓慢的吞吐仿佛隔靴搔痒一般切割着柱间的神经，痛苦与欢愉将人撕裂。他仍然无法控制自己的四肢，也再也没有理性去思考逃脱的事。他只想用自己的双手拽住那人的裸胯，用力顶入，让斑好好承受他太久没有释放的性欲。

2

曾在的学校里有个不大的温室，他喜欢坐在新长的植物边，观察叶片缓慢展开的脉络。这里原是训练非军属驾驶员的基地，后来被改造成一所特殊的私校。温室的存在对大部分学生有些可有可无，一些年久失修的设备甚至可以被称为古董。

殖民卫星里没有真正的季节，那一年末叶片上每天都会莫名结出白霜。柱间检查过恒温器和气压表，沉思了一会，把修理间的宇航服取出来套上小臂。

"没办法了。"

与平常穿的驾驶室服不同，这一件过于厚重，迈步时他甚至感受不到地面。他攀过地下禁止出入的标示，拧紧身后的闸门，然后被通风口的气流推出半米。

裹得和木桶一样的男人在无重的通风口里翻转，很快找到一条被薄冰覆盖的裂纹。如他所料，这里的缺口扰乱了室内的温度。

修理进行得很快，原路返还时却再也拧不开闸门。看着脚下深不见底的通道，柱间竟然有些想笑。

他的运气不是极好就是极差。

被人找到时宇航服里的空气已经开始浑浊，视线被头盔上的雾气模糊，但他可以感觉到那人拽住他时渗透的力量。

"过来。"

通讯器里传来低沉的响声，一贯命令的语气掺杂着电子的噪音。

"你怎么找到我的？"

"先别说话。"

斑手里的探照灯将周围的隧道镀上一层昏暗的橙色，系紧航空服的绳索后两人的剪影重叠在一起。

"你要是死在这种地方，我会笑你一辈子。"

"真的？我刚被饿的半死，你现在就可以笑一个给我。"

回到温室里柱间立即酣饮起四周的空气，还不忘一脸委屈地惹人生气。

"虽然你笑的样子有点吓人，我会在心里美化一下。"

斑的表情越来越僵，他甚至想把面前的人一脚踹回闸门里。两人身形早与成人无二，神情里却还摆脱不掉一种男孩的稚气。

"既然你看上去安然无恙，我是不是该找人汇报这件事？"

"…这不用。"

"哦？"

宇智波的嘴角终于勾起弧度，旁边的千手想到将要面临的说教就觉得无比头大。

"拜托了，替我保密。我会好好犒劳你的！"

"比如？"

"比如…下次战斗模拟我让你10秒？"

"开玩笑。"

柱间看着那人透出怒气的背影，有种说不出的窃喜，他没有想到两人儿时的友谊能得以延续。超过半世纪的战争消耗过多的能源与财力，团扇与联邦的军队正如两个疲惫的巨人，难得陷入长眠。曾经只存在想象里的和平，来得出其不意。

休战后联邦的氏族陆续把长嗣带到距月球最近的殖民卫星上以示诚意，而团扇送来的学生不到十人。

墙壁上的屏幕模拟出实战的画面，白方的机体在几分钟内被斩成两段，铠袖一触的战斗方式是斑的一贯作风。白方的驾驶员从训练仓中攀出，朝对面不快地低啐。

论训练纪录柱间的战绩更为优秀，但屏幕上仿真的硝烟时常令他皱眉。为了维持和平的设施，为何要日复一日地重复实战训练？

身后传来一阵敲门声，回头时柱间看到导师正带着他的弟弟站在隔离窗外。

"这是父亲让我交给你的。"

"长途旅行很累吧，老爸居然让你从地面送来。"

"这样的东西谨慎点更好。"

袋子里隐约可以看到药房的商标，他朝白发少年点了点头，对方的视线却被不远处男人身上的红白家纹吸引。

"和他们相处应该保持距离。现况只是一时的，以后如果开战你现在透露的信息会带来很多麻烦。"

"我先带你参观下学校吧。"

扉间对观光不感兴趣，到是在图书馆逗留了很久。离开之后一天的课程已经结束，柱间大打哈欠回到宿舍，看到视野里最显眼的一扇门后连按了几下门铃。

"做什么？"穿着便服的宇智波线条比平日柔和，嗓音里多出些不满。

"说好了要犒劳你。"

"你那叫贿赂。"

他一路被柱间拉扯，两人的吵闹声平复时他们已在一个狭小的房间内，除去中央的操作台这里似乎一无所有。柱间跑到中间咧嘴打开屏幕，一声嘟声后房间开始慢慢下沉，他们的身体一同失重。墙壁与地面变得透明时，斑才确信这是一间观星室。

四周被混沌的宇宙吞噬，黑暗过后双脚下清冷的月光抚过全身。千手的意识已经潜入渐起的星河，另一人的视线却逗留在他的身上。

"你记得吗？我们小时候说过的话。"

"恩。"

他捕捉起柱间的五官的轮廓，想把记忆里那张土里土气的脸重合上去。他记得那时候的那间观星室比这里宽很多，或者说从孩童的视角非常辽阔。

明明面向的是相同的视野，面前的路却越变越窄。那时候的男孩想改变世界，而现在的男人却能听到心底轻蔑的笑声。

"这样的和平不会持续的。我和你或许会成为敌人。"

"你听到了？扉间他是无心的。"

柱间说着凑上前去，无意中抓住了那人的手腕。他可以看清斑的面色，似乎带着说不清楚的不适。男人虚脱一般低下头来，险些撞上他的下巴。柱间立即扶住他的肩膀，脸前发丝里的味道好闻得奇妙。

"你还好吗？"

面前的人没有回应，低喘中在衣物里摸索起什么，那人面颊开始泛红，与他的脸贴得极近。

3

斑从衣服里拿出一个圆柱状的物体，在四周的光源下带着金属光泽，是一个普通的注射器。 柱间被推到一边后斑挽起袖子，将注射剂的平头按了上去。

宇智波手臂上的肌肉均匀，外侧的体毛看着非常轻软，手臂绷紧时筋络的弧线有一种说不出的…性感。这个词语在柱间脑海里蹦出来的一刻他不禁感到尴尬，他在书中看过类似的古词，如今用来形容他人是一种过界。

他从没有像这样看过别人注射抑制剂，毕竟对于他们而言生理特质是一个人最大的隐私。他的好奇心被常理压制，把脸转到了一边。

分别后柱间躺在自己的房间里，灰蓝色的隔离板组成一块狭小的天棚，节能灯的光线透过他手中的药管。他用手滑过上面制药公司的LOGO—"La razón y la sabiduría"

正像上面写得一样"理性与智慧"主宰了他们一个世纪，为了适应宇宙人们在幼儿脑内筑成纳米大小的晶体，药物与晶体结合可以改善脑垂体的功能，以让人选择不再像动物那样发情。传闻类似的研究也用来培育更好的宇航员，越是完美的晶体越能调节人体内的平衡，一些没有过性体验的人一辈子都不会渴望性。没有原始的欲望只用理性支配的智慧结晶，至少被柱间的弟弟称为"完美"。

他苦笑了一声把玻璃管内的液体注射到胳膊里，冰凉的触感带着微弱的刺痛。他的脑海里浮现出另一人的小臂，不禁反思自己今天过于冒犯的视线。

早上他与宇智波在宿舍尽头相会，那人像不记得昨天的事，带着笑意谴责起他的迟到。

"你没睡醒吗？"

他看着柱间把制服的拉锁拉好，身后刚过肩的头发被随意系成一束。

"放心，我睡着了也会赢你的。"

"你输的时候别和我闹别扭。"

"说大话前先把衣领系好吧？"

"一会要脱。"

正像那人所说集合后他们一帮人涌进更衣室，走形式的制服也堆进柜子。斑把潜水服一样的驾驶服套在短裤外层，身后的团扇的家纹让旁人退避三舍。

"待会见。"

柱间朝斑挥了挥手手，把有些古旧的头盔带在头上。他随着一些学生穿过隔离通道直到陈列起重机的剑桥。与昨天的模拟战斗系统不同，他们今天实习的是民用剑桥的运营操作。因为缺少重力他几下翻上笨重的机器，滑到驾驶舱内。

狭小的空间里只有屏幕发出冷调的荧光，他按手册上的知识在系统上按键，启动前手臂上传来熟悉的刺痛感。

柱间转头盯着从机器里冒出来的平头注射器，这样的装置在老型号的集体里十分常见，启动前给驾驶者自动注射可能是想确保他们不在紧急关头发情。他检查了一番，发现里面原本没有液体后松了口气。

先不提陈放这么久的抑制剂有没有保质期的问题，用错了型号会给他带来不可想象的麻烦。

"教授，这些注射器能不能拆掉？"

"哦。我明天叫人处理下。"

有限通讯里传出有些嘈杂的人声，他费力和教授交涉，其他学生却在里面聊起天来。附着在墙壁与地面上的起重机演着轨道笨拙地挪动，然后歪七扭八地横在运输舰旁边。

"斑，我已经卸下来十八个集装箱了了！"

柱间边从运输舰上卸货边朝跃跃欲试地朝通讯口喊道，充满吵闹声的频道里顿时多出一片搭腔，他没有听清那人的回复，但能想象宇智波好胜的表情。

"上边的小心点！"

通讯里的教授大声喊着，柱间闻声调整视角只见对面轨道上的集装箱从几个起重机上松落下来。频道里传出嬉笑声，本应飘在空中的铁箱像被后面的什么推力，朝右侧的墙面滑了过去。

"喂！快躲开！"

柱间把速度调到最高试想过去帮忙，驱使的机体仍像牛车一般缓慢。他有些希望意念能加快速度，右墙上最前面的起重机却巧妙的与集装箱擦过。

"哎呀—"

金属类的回声后便是通讯器里的叫声，另一个墙面上的机体不幸和铁箱亲密接触。

"你们以为自己是出来郊游的中学生吗？！"

没比他们大几岁的老师愤愤喊道，一帮纨绔子弟在楼道里歪歪扭扭地站着。

"是我们不小心，但我想大家不是故意的。"

"别说了，你们几个和我来一趟。"

年长者把扔箱子的几个人拉出列，旁边劝阻的千手叹了口气。

"不是故意？那就是过于愚钝。"

刚在墙面上躲开攻击的宇智波低声说着，全被几个肇事者听到耳朵里。

"你这个家伙，算你走运！"  
>"别吵了，都过来和我去校长室。"<p>

拉扯的几个人消失在走廊尽头后剩下的学生也一一哄而散，靠近殖民星外围的楼道年份古旧，周围的墙面上像覆盖了一层灰暗的铜绿。柱间跟在宇智波的旁边，抓紧扶梯的把手一直向前。

"他们或许真的是不小心。"

"你不用帮忙解释。都是一些闹剧。"

宇智波说着朝他一笑，他也不由自主地咧开了嘴。学院里千手一族的人为多数，刚才的事并不少见，他见朋友心无芥蒂，胸口里通畅许多。

"你出了好多汗。"  
>"没什么大不了的。"<p>

"哈哈我帮你系上吧。"

他说着手已经伸到那人炸的和毛球一样的长发边，宇智波不耐烦地摇了摇头，飘舞的刺猬毛更让柱间手心发痒。单只手系皮套有些挑战，没弄几下那人猛地转过头来。

"呜…"

柱间被人撞了个满怀，抬头时嘴唇边好像擦到什么柔软的东西。他擦了擦自己的脸似乎有些费解刚才发生了什么。

一脸茫然的男人擦擦脸蛋，褐色的眼睛看着很亮，宇智波的面色却沉了下去。

"撞疼你了？"

"没有。快走，要迟到了。"

"等下…那边的人你见过吗？别转头。"

两人往下看去，低层的扶梯上站着两个穿着异色宇航服的男人像是在窃窃私语，见到他们又迅速离开了。

"剑桥的工人吧。"

"卸货的人除了实习的学生都是舰上的人，不会在这里徘徊。"

"你想说什么？"

"我听说附近移民星的港口经常遭窃。"

"…除了月球这里几乎是最太平的地方，你想太多了。"

斑将他的猜测当初一种玩笑，转身将扶手的速度调到最大。地球附近多有建造失败的移民卫星，类似废弃的浮游港。时日久了，渐渐被游荡在任何势力外的海贼占据。

"或许有海贼会在别的卫星偷偷摸摸，但没胆大到来这里捣乱。"

宇智波补上几句，听不到任何回应更是令人不满。扶梯的尽头慢慢朝他接近，再回头时旁边已空无一人。


End file.
